Iggy
Iggy (イギー Igī) is a core ally who appears in the second half of Stardust Crusaders. An urban mutt from the streets of New York, Iggy begrudgingly aids the protagonists on their final exp ion to Cairo, Egypt to defeat DIO. Iggy is a Stand User who wields The Fool. VIDEO GAMES JOJO RPG (SFC) Iggy appears as one of the 6 main characters the player can use. Instead of having him shipped by helicopter to the group, the cast finds him about an Egyptian temple, ultimately fighting him before assimilating him into the group. Most of Iggy's attacks make use of his Stand, The Fool. The main difference from the original series is that Iggy survives the battle against Vanilla Ice and fights along with the others against DIO. CULT JUMP (GB GAME) Iggy appears as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appear in the game. HERITAGE FOR THE FUTURE (PS1/DC/ARCADE) Iggy appears as one of the most unusual playable characters in the roster. Without his Stand active, many attacks are ineffective against him due to his small hitbox. However, this is almost never a surefire defense mechanism and players are usually forced to take to the offensive using charge attacks. Most of Iggy's attacks consists of him jumping, barking and biting when without the Stand. When holding down and pressing the strong punch, Iggy will make a replica of Shadow Dio that attacks the opponent with a punch. When The Fool is activated, Iggy's attacks change to strong versions of punches and dash attacks done by The Fool. His Sand Magic attack and floating ability are also useful for getting Iggy out of tight spots (similar to what he did to escape N'Doul's Geb). His first special move creates a giant wave of sand sent towards the opponent's direction, while his second special move makes Iggy jump into the opponent's face; at this point the screen turns black with several hit effects appearing, when it returns to normal, the enemy appears to be laying down While Iggy dies in the original story line, his Story Mode allows him to change his fate by defeating Vanilla Ice and eventually face off with DIO. During his ending, Iggy returns to New York and becomes the "King of the Dogs". He also saves another character from their canon fate of death—Kakyoin, at the price of Avdol's life. The inverse happens with Avdol's Story Mode, where Iggy takes one for the team against Vanilla Ice, but saves Kakyoin from his canon death as well. JUMP ULTIMATE STARS (DS) Iggy appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. When Iggy gets near an opponent he will activate The Fool to protect himself (similar to how he did against N'Doul). If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. ALL-STAR BATTLE (PS3) Iggy makes an appearance in All-Star Battle, as a playable DLC Character, as part of the 2nd campaign, along with Old Joseph Joestar. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba, though this is considered to be his "inner voice" as his opponents cannot hear him speak. Iggy's alternate costume mirrors his original appearance as a more realistic Boston Terrier before his style change. Many of his attacks and play style are based off or similar to the ones in Heritage for the Future. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Iggy can turn The Fool on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * You callin' me tiny?!: An effect exclusive to Iggy as the smallest character in the game. Iggy automatically deflects any attempts to Throw him, and is the fastest runner. * Hang Glider: The Fool sprouts wings made of sand, slowly carrying Iggy through the air. If The Fool is off, Hang Glider has a slow descent but begins at whatever height Iggy activated it from. If The Fool is on, Hang Glider does not descend, allowing Iggy to continue staying in the air until he reaches the opponent or the stage wall, but sets him to a specific height. (Comboable) * Sand Dome: Iggy uses The Fool to instantly block attacks using the Heart Heat Gauge in place of the Guard Gauge by turning it into a hard dome made of sand (similar to how he hid underwater from Pet Shop). The skill will last as long as the inputted button is held, or until the HHG empties. * Throw - Get your ass in gear!: The Fool holds the opponent down as Iggy jumps off of it to kick them away with all four of his legs. While The Fool is off: * Way to run!: Iggy runs away from the opponent, marking him one of the only three characters in the game capable of running in the opposite direction; The others being Joseph Joestar (both versions) and Hol Horse. * A "nasty" habit: Iggy leaps at the opponent's head. If he connects, he'll chew on their hair and fart in their face before jumping off, leaving them falling to the ground. This move can be used while in mid-air. * DIO Doppelganger: Iggy generates a sand clone of Shadow DIO to attack the opponent with two strikes, sending them into the air in the second hit. The first hit is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. The clone will disperse early if hit by the opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While The Fool is on: * The Fool: The Fool flies at the opponent, knocking them into the air if it hits. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Get outta here!: The Fool, using its two front limbs, delivers an upward strike. This move knocks the opponent down on hit, and is capable of reflecting non-HHA/GHA projectiles. * Too easy!: The Fool turns into Iggy while wrapping itself around him to appear natural. While this is in effect, Iggy cannot use skills, special moves, HHA, or GHA, leaving him with only his normal attacks. The effect can be cancelled by turning The Fool on or getting hit by an HHA/GHA. ** Ha ha, sucker!: If the opponent's non-HHA/GHA attack hits Iggy while "Too easy!" is in effect, The Fool bursts into sand, sending them flying if at close range and ending the ability. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Iggy's HHA, "Surround 'em!", creates a wave of sand on the ground that rapidly travels forward as he can be seen inside. If it connects, The Fool manifests and lifts the opponent high into the air before pile-driving them to the ground as Iggy wakes up from a short nap. The HHA is able to hit a downed opponent. Iggy's GHA, "Serves you right!", generates a massive sand wave in a large area in front of him. If it connects, the opponent is sent into the air as The Fool manifests itself and heavily assaults the opponent with sand attacks. Blasting the airborne opponent with sand spikes followed by a wheel made of sand, The Fool then spikes them towards the ground, before Iggy himself comes out of the Stand, diving forward from above and biting the opponent on the nose (similar to his victory over Pet Shop). In his alternate costume, his GHA changes; Instead of biting the opponent's nose, he will clamp onto their head and fart on their face before kicking off (reenacting his initial encounter with Polnareff). STARDUST SHOOTERS (ANDROID/IOS) Iggy appears as one of the several Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Striker. His FINISH move has his Stand, The Fool, appear and mow the defeated opponent down. Similar to All-Star Battle (PS3), both of Iggy's appearances possess a Metal Striker, one for his "more realistic dog appearance" and another for his "style change". EYES OF HEAVEN (PS3/PS4) Iggy returns as a playable character, but he's now a default character instead of being a DLC. He was confirmed for the game alongside Dio Brando (Part 1), N'Doul and Old Joseph. As a Stand User, Iggy is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action - The Shape-Shifting Fool of Sand: The Fool turns into Iggy while wrapping itself around him to appear natural. While this is in effect, Iggy's stamina gauge will constantly drain, cancelling the ability if it empties or if Style Action is used again. If the opponent's non-DHA attack hits Iggy while the skill is in effect, The Fool bursts into sand to stun opponents while Iggy leaps from the top of the Stand, ready to attack. This skill can only be used when Iggy's stamina gauge is full. * He can float in the air, too?: While in mid-air, The Fool sprouts wings made of sand, slowly carrying Iggy through the air and acting as a sort of hang glider. Iggy has a slow descent and his movement speed is reduced, but upon the skill's activation, is given a small height boost. * Foul Beast: Iggy leaps at an opponent's head. If he connects, he'll chew on their hair and fart in their face before jumping off, leaving them falling to the ground. This skill will drain the target's stamina as well. * The Fool: The Fool flies at opponents, knocking them into the air if it hits. If not locked on, The Fool will simply aim at the nearest opponent. The Fool can also change its trajectory if an opponent is at a different height than Iggy when the skill is executed. * DIO Doppelganger: Iggy generates a sand clone of Shadow DIO to run towards and attack opponents with two strikes, leaving them crumpling on the second hit. If not locked on, the clone will simply aim at the nearest opponent. The clone will disperse early if hit by the opponent or if it runs into an obstacle or wall in its path, but it is also capable of nullifying projectiles. * I-I'll just hide here...: Iggy uses The Fool to instantly block attacks by turning it into a hard dome made of sand (similar to how he hid underwater from Pet Shop). While active, Iggy's health will slowly regenerate and his guard will not take damage from incoming attacks, but his stamina will drain. The skill will last as long as the initiating button is held, or until the stamina gauge empties. When the skill ends, Iggy may cancel the recovery with another attack or skill. * EX - I-I'll just hide here...: The skill executes quicker and Iggy's health regenerates faster. * EX - DIO Doppelganger: The skill executes quicker and the sand clone's movement speed and damage is increased. JoJolities * Pfft...: Iggy must connect "Foul Beast". (200 Points) * Too easy!: Iggy must connect his Style Action twice. (200 Points) * I don't need this crap. Have a nice life.: Iggy must survive the first 15 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (300 Points) * Grr... I can't let a dog-lover just get killed!: Iggy must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. (500 Points) * I've gotta get them before they get me!: Iggy must Retire an enemy with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Serves you right!: It works the same as the one from All-Star Battle. * With Polnareff -''' '''Mad Dance of Sand and Swords: Polnareff calls for Iggy's assistance only to turn around and see him taking a nap; Angry, Polnareff furiously attacks the opponent with Silver Chariot and jumps into the air, before Iggy ultimately joins him as the two deliver a finishing blow with their Stands diving through. In the game's epilogue, Iggy is shown to have survived his battle with Vanilla Ice and is recovering in the hospital with Avdol and Kakyoin. While the new timeline alters the deaths of several allies, it doesn't alter Iggy losing his paw during his fight with Pet Shop. Tournament Iggy is paired with Avdol in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli. Category:Stand Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Psychic Link Category:Psychic Category:Tail Category:Dogs Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sandbender Category:Animals Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Joestar Group Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Murdered Category:Killed In Action Category:Genius Category:Alpha Male Category:Tacticians Category:Trackers Category:Psychic Link Category:Killing Intent Category:Male Category:Fear Inducement